the_bloody_roarfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Roar Primal Fury
Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, or Bloody Roar Extreme (ブラッディロア エクストリーム) as it is known in its Japan release, is a fighting game developed by Eighting released in 2002 for the Nintendo GameCube. It was later ported to the Microsoft Xbox under the original moniker of Bloody Roar Extreme in 2003. Gameplay Each character has a set of moves spread across a punch, kick, beast and block button, which is also used for throws. Special moves are primarily performed using quarter-circle or half-circle motions and a face button, though several exceptions exist. Attacks can be blocked with either a light guard, performed by not pressing forward or backward, or a heavy guard by holding back or the block button. Various attacks in the game can break through and stagger opponents using a light block. Various characters also have counters, which work against certain high or mid-level punches and kicks but lose to guard breaks. Players start each fight with a full life bar and a Beast Gauge, which allows them to transform into a stronger half-animal fighter. This gauge fills as the player performs moves or gets attacked. It fills with either a blue bar, indicating the player can't switch to beast form, or a yellow bar with the words "BEAST CHANGE!!" appearing above it, meaning the player can transform. While in beast form, both the life bar and the Beast Gauge deplete. An emptied life bar results in a knockout, but emptying the Beast Gauge and knocking the opponent down reverts them to human form. Also, it reverts the Beast Gauge to the blue bar, preventing them from transforming again until it is refilled. While in beast form, the player gains various effects, such as: * An extra set of moves, performed using the beast button. * Increased damage dealt and reduced damage taken. * 40 percent of any damage taken can be regenerated., shown as a blue bar extending from the life bar. * Access to Beast Drives, powerful cinematic attacks unique to each character which deal damage depending on how much meter you have when used. Every character has at least two. Characters revert to human form whether the Beast Drive hits or not. * Additional cancel points, allowing for part of one move to quickly transition to another. * Various additional effects. such as increased jump height and character weight * Different victory animations, should the player stay in beast form as the fight ends. Players can also enter a stronger, faster version of beast form called Hyper Beast form for a short period of time, displayed by the Beast Gauge slowly draining, before reverting to human form. While in Hyper Beast form: * The timer freezes. * Cancel points greatly increase, allowing for faster and more unpredictable sequences of attacks. * Beast Drives don't revert a character to human form, unless the Beast Gauge empties. Story With human - Zoanthrope relations still unstable, a place called the Kingdom of Zoanthropes is founded to help end oppression and conflict. Roughly 80 percent of its residents are Zoanthropes, though both Zoanthropes and humans are considered equal. This new land, however, relies heavily on Zoanthrope soldiers and mercenaries as a source of income, selling their service to various foreign countries. Rumors also persist that the Kingdom is conducting some sort of experiments on Zoanthropes, all while some citizens object to its authoritarian rule, threatening the ideal of peace for all Zoanthropes. In an effort to demonstrate their mercenaries' strength to foreign powers and train additional soldiers, the Kingdom holds a Zoanthrope fighting tournament, with the winner earning the title of "Strongest Zoanthrope" and a large cash prize.Several years have passed since the world came to recognize the existence of the Zoanthropes - humans with the ability to transform into beasts, possessing strength, speed, and combat skills far beyond that of ordinary men. Recently, an odd phenomenon began to spread among some of the Zoanthropes. Strange marks appeared on their bodies, which they referred to as "Crests". Zoanthropes with Crests became capable of wielding power far beyond their natural limits, but the incidents of death among them, causes unknown, were reported one after another. The brave individuals who fought against various organizations that schemed to abuse the power of the zoanthropes faced the fear of death themselves, as they too discovered the Crests on their bodies. With the fear of their own mortality weighing against them, the individuals made up their minds to stand up and fight, although they didn't know their enemy. What is the secret behind the Crests and what is the unearthly power they possess? Not even God knows how long they have to unlock the mystery... Characters Returning Characters * Yugo the Wolf - * Gado the Lion - * Long the Tiger - * Alice the Rabbit - * Busuzima the Chameleon - * Jenny the Bat - * Stun the Insect - * Shina/Marvel the Leopard - * Uriko the Half Beast - * Bakuryu (Kenji) the Mole - * Shenlong the Tiger - * Xion the Unborn - * Kohryu the Iron Mole - * Uranus the Chimera - New Characters * Cronos the Phoenix * Ganesha the Elephant * Fang the Wolf Development Extreme's development began shortly after Bloody Roar 3's completed. While prior entries in the series were on Sony consoles, the decision was made to move to Nintendo's GameCube primarily because of its hardware specifications. Direction Kenji Fukuya cited the lighting and shading capabilities in particular as reasons that Extreme could become the best looking Bloody Roar game. However, while the GameCube is capable of displaying games with progressive scan, this feature ultimately wasn't included in the US version but was in other version of the game Extreme includes seven new arenas and three remodeled levels from Bloody Roar 3. In addition, all characters have different character models. While the controls largely remain the same, some characters have slightly altered move sets and combos so that players don't have to press two face buttons at the same time. Xbox version While Fukuya stated in a prior interview that Extreme was "always destined for the GameCube," a port for the Xbox released roughly one year later. While ostensibly the same game, the Xbox version changed the animated cutscenes at the beginning and end of the game to computer-generated ones created by a separate team of animators. In addition, a hidden character previously only accessible in the Japanese version (Fang the Wolf, a character from the Bloody Roar manga) was left in the North American and European releases. Unlockables * Movie Player * Com Vs Com Battle Mode * Kid Mode * Big Head Mode * No Blocking Mode * One form Only Mode * Wall Settings Gallery Videos Trivia * The Japanese Gamecube version of Bloody Roar: Extreme is played online using the Dolphin Emulator. See Also * External Links * Category:Game Category:Main Series